pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Quintette du Hot Club de France
Quintette du Hot Club de France was a jazz group founded in France in 1934 by guitarist Django Reinhardt and violinist Stephane Grappelli , who remained active in one form or another until 1948. The style in which the group played was much imitated and now bears the same name: Hot Club de France-style of gypsy jazz . As one of the oldest and most important jazz groups in Europe the Quintette was by critic Thom Jurek 1 described as "one of the most original bands in the history of jazz." In their best-known arrangement the following musicians played along: lead guitarist Django Reinhardt , violinist Stephane Grappelli , bassist Louis Vola, and rhythm guitaristsRoger Chaput and Joseph Reinhardt (Django's brother) who sound of the ensemble supplemented with irregular percussive effects. History There are different versions told of the manner in which the tire was formed. The most commonly accepted version under modern-jazz historians is that the group has evolved from a series of backstage jamming with Django Reinhardt and Stephane Grappelli. Bassist Louis Vola said then in an interview that he saw Reinhardt brothers on a beach inToulon while they were playing. 2 He would have invited them to jam with his own band, which Grappelli and guitarist Roger Chaput played. After a series of informal jam sessions at the Hotel Claridge, insisted concert promoters Pierre Nourry and Charles Delauney (leaders of the "Hot Club de France", a society which was established for the valuation of jazz) to the formation of a full group. 3 With the addition of Reinhardt's brother Joseph on second rhythm guitar, popularized the quintet quickly these gypsy jazz style. A series of European tours were very successful, and the group was very popular in the UK . Several bassists and rhythm guitarists rotated in and out of the group, Django and Grappelli as constant members. While the quintet in 1939 occurred in England, broke in September the Second World War from. Reinhardt, who spoke no English, immediately flew back to France where he felt safer than in the UK. Grappelli remained in England. Django continued to use the name of the quintet took on a different cast with Hubert Rostaing as the first of several clarinetists, and a more conventional rhythm section consisting of drums, bass and rhythm guitar played by the son of Lousson, Django Reinhardt or his brother Joseph. This version of the quintet often consisted of six instead of five players and was usually billed as "Django et le Quintette du Hot Club de France", or sometimes as Django's "Nouveau Quintette". Because of the war there was a shortage of material, so this version of the quintet not released as many recordings. Saw Django's first recording of his composition "Nuages" was born, which later became a jazz standard would be. After the war, in 1946, Grappelli and Django met again and the quintet was composed as before again using only string instruments. As previously exchanged the composition regularly and passed some rhythm guitar and bass players in review. The quintet would continue to act and make recordings until about 1948. Category:French band Category:Jazzband